


Tony and Stephen's wedding take two

by nightmonkey2019



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gamora - Freeform, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, My First Fanfic, Thor (Marvel) - Freeform, Wedding Fluff, drax the destroyer - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, other characters who are mentioned, peter quill - Freeform, wedding shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmonkey2019/pseuds/nightmonkey2019
Summary: My first ever piece of fanfiction I'm so happy. And nervous i hope it's good and you like it 😅
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Tony and Stephen's wedding take two

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever piece of fanfiction I'm so happy. And nervous i hope it's good and you like it 😅

Tony and Stephen’s first attempt at getting married definitely didn’t go according to plan. With Peter and Harley getting at the wedding cake before they were supposed to (leading to the worst sugar high of all time, seriously an enhanced spider child on sugar is nothing to laugh at, although neither is Harley on sugar really). Then there was Thor's loud drunken monologue on what to do on their wedding night, as if the forty something former playboy didn’t know what was meant to happen. Shortly followed by Quills desperate need to one up the God of Thunder, leading to a lot of embarrassment (and later headaches as Drax joined in) for Gamora.

Also the sudden invasion of alien goo monsters didn’t help, especially as they ruined almost everyone's wedding outfits. Needless to say neither Tony nor Stephen were particularly wanting a replay of that particular event. So naturally after a joke on Tony’s part and a moment of actual serious consideration on Stephens they decided to just have Stephen portal them and a couple of others to Vegas and get married there. 

Arranging for a meet up with Wong and Rhodey to get them to go and act as their witnesses but not telling them so as to keep the elopement on the down low, Tony and Stephen relaxed only to find the faces of Peter, Harley, Nebula and Barnes (well Winter probably he had decided that since he hadn’t had an actual childhood he deserved one after being used by Hydra for so long and had attached himself to Tony believing him to be an appropriate father figure much to Buckys’ chagrin and embarrassment at times) looking devastated, no doubt at the news that there won’t be another wedding.

Naturally this led to hurried assurances that of course they’ll be allowed to come with them so long as Harley’s mother and May agreed. Luckily they did, even if May wanted to come as well, turning this small elopement into something at bit larger than planned. It was this sudden change of plans and hurried preparations that led to not a single member of the wedding party leaving with any sort of phone or communication device.

So obviously it was at this point the Avengers wanted to get a hold of Tony for his assistance, only they couldn’t, nor could they contact Rhodey. But they could contact Pepper, who also couldn’t contact Tony or Rhodey or Peter or May or Harley. It was at this point that everyone started to panic and tried to contact anyone he could be with. Finding the New York sanctum with neither Stephen nor Wong there naturally lead to some panic that was compounded on when no one could find Nebula or even Barnes. 

This series of events of course led to the Avengers assembling to find their missing members and rescue them by whatever means possible. 

Still, even with the chaos that was the Avengers racing through Vegas to the chapel believing that they were holding everyone captive, and the angry telling off by Pepper over leaving her behind, Tony had to admit that it was a nice wedding just him and Stephen and their family.


End file.
